


没什么好说的 肉/pwp

by Erikce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikce/pseuds/Erikce
Summary: 为了安抚王八临时码的 人生第一次写这么掉节操的东西 写完觉得可以顿悟飞升了





	没什么好说的 肉/pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 如简介 破这个写肉的处了 所以发上来存个档......emmmm............
> 
> 设定是医生卡/恶霸丁 但是在一篇pwp里并不重要 就不打tag了
> 
> 如果哪位友人发现bug请评论批判我 我好改<3

Castiel还没有反应过来，Dean已经反手扳住他的肩用力把他按在门上。他手劲大，Castiel又仰着头，就嘭的一声磕在了门板上，听着都让人牙酸。但不稍片刻，他的手就沿着Castiel的脊骨抚了上来，轻轻揉按着Castiel被磕碰的地方。这接触仿佛产生了一小股令人酥麻的电流，沿着脊柱一直窜到Castiel的尾椎骨。Castiel忍不住张嘴，但还来不及说话就被Dean凑上来恶狠狠的堵住，啃咬舔舐，蹭了他一嘴口水。

Castiel不甘示弱，伸手抓住Dean的臀揉捏起来，手法娴熟，Dean受不住，力道一软。Castiel立刻抓住机会翻身把迪恩压住，一面唇舌相交，一面磨磨蹭蹭的解他格子衬衫的扣子。Dean被回咬了几口，大约是觉得姿势不舒服，扭了扭， 两人原本就近在咫尺的胯蹭在了一起，隔着布料都能感受到对方的炙热。

“唔…!” Dean的手也是闲不下来，摸向Castiel的腰带，三下五除二拽了出来扔到一边。他顺手把裤链也拉开，借着客厅的灯光隐约可见他的内裤前端已经湿了一小片。Dean忍不住隔着那层薄薄的棉布摸了两把，暗道尺寸惊人——想不到医生平常一副好欺负的样子，人不可貌相啊。

Castiel被他上下其手，却毫不在意。他沿着Dean下巴上的胡茬一路亲到喉结，低低的笑了两声，嗓音还有些喑哑，“很主动啊，这么急吗。”

“不急不行，”Dean喘着气任他随便啃自己脖子，一边企图把他的内裤往下扯，手上的动作一点也不停歇，“好不容易有机会骗禁欲医生上床，当然要好好把握。”

“你好像…嘶，”Castiel话到一半，突然感觉客厅的冷气袭向下体，抽了口气，但很快一只发热的手就代替了原本覆盖在他老二上的棉布，开始缓缓揉摸起来，舒服的让他有点腿软，“你好像很多闲功夫，这么多话。”

“好，”Dean露出一个好看的令人窒息的笑容，突然跪了下来，脸近乎贴着Castiel的髋骨。他抬眼，祖母色的眼睛透过纤长的睫毛捉住了Castiel的目光，一个字一个字的说，“那我不说话了。”

Dean果然是个行动派，一点时间也不浪费，张嘴含住了面前什物的前端，充分利用舌头灵巧的性质，舔舐吸吮，带走了刚分泌出的前液。随着动作，唇间蔓延开来一股腥咸却充斥着男性荷尔蒙的味道，不知道为什么让他感觉有些轻飘，仿佛可以上瘾。他忍不住把嘴里的东西纳入的更深，尽量让自己的唇瓣接触这里的每一寸皮肤，感受下面埋藏的血管，多巴胺和力量。他保持着快而浅的节奏律动起来，喉咙里时而控制不住的冒出一声意义不明的呜咽。Castiel眼前一阵晕眩，有种目不能视的错觉，他不自觉的仰起头，抓了一把身下人暗金色的短发，本来想说点什么回嘴，但从嘴角溢出来的最终只有呻吟。

“起来…我要…我就要……快停嘴，”Castiel勉强找回一丝理智，“去卧室。”

Dean闻言才不情愿的放过他，在原地帮他把下半身的衣服都除了，站起来拉着他就往房间跑。Castiel急忙跟着，拉住刚才褪的差不多的衬衫扯下来仍在路过的沙发上，又从后面环住他的腰，伸手去够他腰前皮带的搭扣，差点把两人都绊倒。  
他们不约而同的笑了起来，Castiel一只手解Dean的腰带，另一只已经伸进去不老实，嘴上却还笑的停不下来。Dean一边帮他，一遍骂他，两个大男人跟半大孩子似的跌跌撞撞的摸到了卧房里。

Castiel的地理位置比较有优势，刚进屋就把男朋友一把推倒在床上，扒了他的裤子。然而Castiel还没来得及欣赏他的翘臀，Dean就毫无预兆的翻身用力把他拉下来，滚了一圈顺利的把人压在身下。不理会他得意的笑，Castiel把两只手抽出来，摸向枕头想找润滑液。摸索到一半，他突然感觉手腕被抓住，有什么凉凉的东西扣在了手腕上，抬头一看——Dean是有备而来，已经把他跟床头的装饰柱子铐在了一起，笑得像只偷腥的猫。

Castiel想说话，又被Dean凑上来的舌头堵住。等他好不容易能喘口气的时候，Dean已经起身坐在他身上，一只手拿着那管草莓味的润滑，另一只手非常可疑的绕过后腰在身后动作。Castiel呼吸一窒，原本一肚子的话都胎死腹中，动了动手臂才发现现在自己是砧板上的鱼肉，只好聚精会神的盯着Dean看，可是越看越惹火，Castiel只能焦躁的喘息。Dean见他一脸急切，眼睑沉沉的，瞳孔扩张的仿佛要吞掉眼睛里所有的蓝色，于是加快了手上的动作，挤进了第三根手指，避开敏感的地方草草的多扩张几下，又倒了不少在手上，涂在小cas上，扶着他坐了下去。

刚进入，紧致，濡湿而炙热的感觉让Castiel忍不住呻吟出声。他艰难的忍住不挺腰，让Dean慢慢的适应，一点一点的把他纳入后身。终于完全进入，两人共同满意的叹息。身后一丝丝疼意消失，Dean放松下来，扶着Castiel的胸，抬起臀，刚想要坐下，就感觉身后两条腿屈起来，身下的人借力向上送，Dean险些趴下。他惊呼了一声，撑住床，瞪了Castiel一眼，但也配合着他的动作开始进退，感受着自己不断被填满。在某个时刻，Castiel深入腹地的时候，Dean突然一僵，肩臂和大腿上的肌肉都绷紧了，嘴里溢出一声沙哑的低吼。Castiel会心的加快速度，每一次都尽量瞄准。就像溃堤一样，Dean松懈下来，只剩手还在没什么力气的抚慰自己。他靠在Castiel的身上，不断低声呼唤他的名字，并且时不时骂娘。

快感渐渐加强，像潮汐一样，一浪强过一浪，冲刷的两人都大脑一片空白。Dean加快了手上的速度，照顾了顶上的小口和两个囊球，失去了原本稳健的节奏，Castiel于是也毫无顾忌的放开冲刺。就像是潮汐最高的那一浪，突然间，包裹着下身的炙热甬道一阵收缩，白色的浊液洒了Castiel一身，连带着Dean下巴上也粘了点。他引以为豪的控制力就此告破，释放在了Dean身体里。

两人都喘着气瘫在床上，还没从余韵中回神。他们躺了一会儿，Dean才爬起来帮Castiel解开手铐。在洗手间里简单的清理过后，两人回到床上，抱成一团，被疲倦和困意淹没。

“老了。”

“嗯。”迷糊间Dean似乎听见Castiel的声音。他含糊的应了。

“下回轮到你了。”

“嗯……嗯？”

“没事。睡吧。晚安。”

“…嗯。”


End file.
